


Sleepy

by Amie33



Series: The magical 100 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

He landed silently and tiptoed out of the Tardis, careful not to wake her. He scanned the room, spotted the chair in front of the desk and left his jacket on the back, then sat down and unlaced his shoes. When that was done he took off his bow-tie, putting it carefully over the jacket, and opened the first buttons of his shirt. That was better.

He crawled under the blanket and curled on her side before sighing deeply in delight.

_“No running today?”_ she whispered softly, leaning into him. He didn’t answer; safe and comfortable, he was already sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this drabble has no point but help me to stay awake...  
> Thanks to Bev for the beta ;)


End file.
